


New Years is for Lovers

by Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin/pseuds/Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin
Summary: It’s been a long year and an exceptionally long frustrating day especially for the First Couple. Tom and Alex ring in the New Year with a little bit of loving;)(Not mine blah blah blah...)/——————————————————————————-





	New Years is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy New Years to everyone! This is my first M rated fic so go easy on me! I have other gifs already started and posted on a FanFiction.Net and I’ll be posting those here also!

 

(Not mine blah blah blah...)/——————————————————————————-

He waited patiently for everyone to arrive. For her first time throwing a New Year’s Eve party he thought she had done pretty good. Of course she was still running around fixing things that didn’t really need fixing.

She rounded the corner and he caught her by the waist. He brought his head a bit to kiss her.

“You worry too much sweetheart. It all looks perfect to me. You did amazing. Why don’t you just sit down and rest?”

“I’ve been at this for the last week and every time I think I’ve gotten everything done and ready, something else is going wrong!” Wringing her hands out she looked at him with worry.

Was it bad that he thought it was absolutely ridiculous that she was so strung up on this? She had always underestimated herself.

He started laughing uncontrollably knowing he was gonna get an earful when she calmed down.

“Why are you laughing!”

“Because it’s hilarious. You did a fantastic job with everything but you keep overworking yourself.”

“Because it has to be perfect.”

“It is.”

“Sure...” rolling her eyes at him she detangled herself from him and got up to do some more checking (and rechecking).

He shook his head and went to check on the kids.

Leo was leaving for a party and Penny was getting ready for their mock countdown (some of you might know, the ones your parents would throw for the little people). She was all dressed in her sparkly little tutu and her Cinderella glass.

“Daddy? When will Mommy come so we can start the party?” Her little eyes looked up at him.

“Soon Little Pea. Soon. She’s just making some last minute corrections.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear “I think Mommy is going crazy you know.“ The little girl laughed at her fathers joke.

“What’s so funny my little sweet pea?” Her mother appeared in the doorway.

“Daddy told a funny joke.”

“Oh really?” She asked with raised brows looking at her husband who oddly looked sort of sheepish. Hmmm, she thought.

“Yeah. But he told me it was a secret so I can’t tell you. Sorry Mommy.”

“Oh it’s fine.” She knew she could get it out of him later.

Later

Penny had finally gone to sleep and that meant they could finally get the real party started.

Everyone had arrived however and were currently waiting on the actual residents of the place to finally come downstairs.

Sighing he looked at his watch. 10 PM. How much longer am I going to have to wait for her?

“Babe you know I love you and all but you’re taking a pretty long time to get ready. Do I have to snatch you and take you down forcefully?” He got up smiling at his little joke. She however, was NOT amused. Not one bit.

“I’m almost ready Tom. I just need to find my earrings.” She told him running back into their bedroom to grab her jewelry case, searching until she found the ones she was looking for. She let out a triumphant shout upon finding the set.

“Got them!”

Finally. “Only took you a whole two hours.” He said knowing she’d more than likely blow up at him.

She stared at him. “You’ve been particularly snippy today. Why?”

“No idea what you mean dear.” Smiling he offered her his arm. She smiled back and took it.

When the elevator doors opened they were greeted with applause and cheers from their guests.

“Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming to ring in the New Year with us!” Alex said.

“We would’ve been here earlier but someone couldn’t decide which shoes went with what or where her jewelry was.” Tom jested turning to stare pointedly at his wife. She blushed and gave him a fake glare.

They started making their way into the crowd to greet their guests individually. With just ten minutes until midnight Tom was trying to get everyone onto the lawn (many had gone back inside). He thought he felt his hand being tugged and saw a blur of blonde out the corner of his eye. It disappeared into the hallway. He politely excused himself from the couple he was conversing with and followed it.

She was standing there with the dimmed lights glistening off her golden hair. She smiled at him and patted the space next to her. He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

“Hey babe. What are you doing in here?”

“I wasn’t feeling well so I went to get some quiet. Then I wanted you to be with me so I went back.” Her head was lulling on his shoulder and he felt that she was a little warm.

“I think I overworked myself Tom.”

He held her closer to him swaying her gently to the music that filtered inside. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stayed that way until they heard the 1 minute countdown begin. It was time for them to go and lead the country into a New Year.

He gave her his jacket to keep warm and led her out.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

Kazoos, cymbals, drums were heard all over the lawn and the fireworks went off to aide in the celebrations.

“Happy New Year Alex.”

“Happy New Year Tom.”

Smiling they clinked their champagne glasses together and he pulled her close to him and kissed her. They blocked out the rest of the world and were focused on each other.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Tom went to check on Penny. She was fast asleep. He came back and Alex was gone. The water was running in the bath so he assumed she was in there. The water stopped and she walked out to get her clothes.

“How about we skip the bath?” He picked her up and pushed her to the wall. She shrieked telling him to let her down but he kissed her to silence her. He then turned and deposited her onto their bed. She reached up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She was hungry for him and he returned her hunger. He let her rip off his shirt and proceeded to do the same thing to her. He unhooked the straps of her bra and tossed it to the floor.

She was now angling for his pants. Unbuckling the belt and unzipping the zipper she tried to pull them down but she wasn’t at the best angle to do it herself. He pulled them off for her. She stared lustily at his boxers at the knowingly large shaft waiting for her under that cotton. He moved to her skirt and quickly ripped it off and bringing down her panties with it. He went down and inhaled her. She smells so good.

His tongue darted out to get a taste and when she felt it she moaned. “More!” She said shaking with anticipation.

“You want more?” This time his whole tongue came out to taste. He licked and nipped at her

folds while she moaned in response.

Deciding she was ready he stopped and let catch her breath. She laid there for a second and then gestured him up towards her so she could his shaft. She dipped beneath, grabbed the band and pulled. She smiled hungrily at him and scooted down so she was directly below his enormous head. She grabbed it and went to work. Sucking until she was red in the face she had him at her mercy. “Damn Alex! I’m almost there! But I want to come inside of you baby.” She stopped sucking and let him do his thing.

She was flipped over so she was on top suspended over his large cock. His hands were holding her hips and their eyes met. She was ready and so was he.

Suddenly he pulled her straight down onto his cock and started pounding in her.

“Fuck! Oh! Oh! Ah!” She was incoherent and completely out of it. All she wanted was more of him. To never stop.

He let go of her waist and let her continue bouncing atop his dick.

“Oh Tom! Right there. So good!” Screaming out praises to him she kept of bouncing. She couldn’t stop now. She needed him.

“That’s right Alex. Bounce! Bounce while you scream my name!”

“I fucking love you Tom!” Her eyes opened and all he was pure lust. That was all it took for him to turn her over so she was on the bottom and thrust into her as he could. He kept on thrusting into her. Her screams filled his ears and he picked her up and took her into the bathroom. He took himself out of her to turn on the shower head and once that was done he led her into cold tile of the shower floor, picked her up and sheathed himself to the hilt. She screamed in response.

Her mind was complete mush. She was up against the shower wall getting fucked harder than she thought possible. “Tom! I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come! Oh!”

“I’m ready to come with you!” He thrusted harder with every word. Just a few more thrusts and they were ready to let loose.

“Ahh!” “Tom!” “Alex!” “Oh fuck!” “Yes!”

They came together with the warm water of the shower raining down over their flushed bodies.

He reached over to turn off the water and grabbed some towels.

She smiled her thanks taking the towel and drying herself with it. Then she dropped it and smirked. What’s she doing now? He thought.

He felt her hands scale his back and go back down towards his cock.

“Round two?” She said with a tentative grin as he grabbed her and ran to the bed. He was ready to start the New Year off right. With this beautiful woman who decided he was worth going through life with.

“Happy New Year babe.”

“Happy New Year my love.” He thrust back into her and while the fireworks had stopped hours ago, they were only getting started in the President‘s Bedroom.

Thanks for reading. Was gonna post this last night but I couldn’t finish the story with the pounding headache I had. Which was also not good for a day such as New Years Eve. But I’m somewhat better this morning. So HAPPY NEW YEAR!! #2018!!!!


End file.
